Current dry cleaning technology uses perchloroethylene ("PERC") or petroleum-based materials as the cleaning solvent. PERC suffers from toxicity and odor issues. The petroleum-based products are not as effective as PERC in cleaning garments.
Linear volatile siloxanes and cyclic siloxanes have been reported as spot cleaning solutions, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,930. Other patents disclose the use of silicone soaps in petroleum solvents, see JP 09299687, and the use of silicone surfactants in super critical carbon dioxide solutions has been reported, see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,705 and Chem. Mark. Rep., Dec. 15 1997, 252(24), p. 15. Non-volatile silicone oils have also been used as the cleaning solvent requiring removal by a second washing with perfluoroalkane to remove the silicone oil, see JP 06327888.
Numerous other patents have issued in which siloxanes or organomodified silicones have been present as addenda in PERC or petroleum based dry cleaning solvents, see, for example, WO 9401510; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,911,853; 4,005,231; 4,065,258.